Defence of the Shrines: Items
Regresar a Defence of the Shrines ---- Grocery Store (Umbrella Shop) Tengu’s Talisman (Talismán Tengu) Precio : 500 Efecto: Velocidad de ataque +10% Descripción: ¡Ya todos deben haberlo visto! Ese cuaderno que Ayaya lleva consigo no es sólo un cuaderno, ¡sino que también es un talismán tengu! Dessert (Postre) Precio: 325 Efecto: Regeneración +2HP Descripción: Un postre hecho por el creador del Ran Ran Ru, ¡por más que lo comas nunca se acabará! Soft Drink (Trago Suave) Precio: 375 Efecto: Regeneración +40%MP Descripción: Un trago suave es un trago que es suave, si te preguntas que es lo que lo hace suave, tan sólo usa tu imaginación. Bun (Bollo) Precio: 875 Efecto: Regeneración +4HP Descripción: Si crees que esto no es más que un bollo, te equivocas. ¡Este es uno bien grande! Sake Precio: 875 Efecto: Regeneración +80%MP Descripción: ¡El alcohol es bueno! Witch’s Broom (Escoba de Bruja) Precio: 500 Efecto: Velocidad de Movimiento +35 Descripción: La escoba de Marisa. Duradera, muy buena para barrer pisos, ¡y tenerla te hará correr más rápido! Otro item-obligatorio para viajes. God’s Right Hand (La Mano Derecha de Dios) Precio: 1200 Efecto: +160HP y +130MP Descripción: La leyenda dice que la primera vez de Dios fue con esto. Birdy (Avecilla) Precio: 1000 Efecto: +200MP Descripción: Hablar frecuentemente con las aves puede activar tus neuronas, hacerlo en exceso puede convertirte en un majadero. Gum (Goma) Precio: 1100 Efecto: +200HP Descripción: La goma-goma te hace flipar-flipar, Bum Bum! Candle (Vela) Precio: 1200 Efecto: Evasión +12% Blessed Frog from an Ice Fairy (Rana Bendecida por una Hada del Hielo) Price: 900 Effect: Ataque +8 y Velocidad de Ataque +8% Descripción: El campeón de todas las ranas, aún más poderosa después del soplo de una Hada de Hielo. Consumables Shop (Arcane Box) Baby Tengu Price: 750 Effect: True Sight (Can see invisible units) Drops on Death Text: Legends says that tengus with unnaturally sensitive senses can see things normal tengus can see. Bring a tengu now and you won’t be afraid of unknown backstabs anymore! Hakurei Shrine Tea Price: 100 Consumable Dispels when attacked Effect: Recovers 300HP in 10 seconds Text: Give 100 yen on the donation box and Santa miko will give you a cup of Chinese tea. Scarlet Devil Mansion Tea Price: 50 Consumable Dispels when attacked Effect: Recovers 100MP in 16 seconds Text: A cup of English tea that Sakuya normally serves for her ojou-sama. Rumor has it the tea has very special ingredients. Ticket to Gensokyo Price: 65 Consumable Effect: Teleports to an allied structure, 3 seconds channelling time, 45 seconds cooldown. Text: Meepo, you can go to your friend’s house easily with this! Kappa Life Detector Price: 200 Consumable Effect: Places a ward with 180 seconds vision. Can be used twice. Text: A modified life detector, it can detect life in a wide area! Tengu Spy Camera Price: 250 Consumable Effect: Places a ward with 180 seconds narrow vision and True Sight (sees invisible units). Lasts 120 seconds. Can only be placed on trees Drops on Death Text: Professional spying equipment, nothing can escape under its lenses! Kappa Super Detector Price: 200 Consumable Effect: Places a ward with 360 seconds vision. Can be used twice. Text: Even more modified detector, it’s cheap, huge, durable, top product! Yukkuri Price: 50 Effect: Can be used to carry items. Text: Yukkuri is not to be eaten, it is to be loved! Love them, and they can even be useful! Jinkela Price: 600 Consumable Effect: One Bag is Worth Two (Active): +2 Armor, +20% Attack and +80HP to all units within the area (including towers). Effects last for 10 seconds. Can be used 6 times. Manacost 25, CD 35 seconds. Recipe can be bought again if finished. Text: Absorb NPK from two meters down. Status Shop (Tent) Saigyouji Branch Price: 150 Effect: +3 Strength Text: Branch torn by some idiot who disrespects Nature. Cat Mint Price: 150 Effect: +3 Agility Text: A species of herb that lives in tropical forests, cats like this very much nyo~ Recipe of Oz Price: 150 Effect: +3 Intelligence Text: This scroll has Oz’s favourite food written on it - omelette rice. Petit Cucumber Price: 53 Effect: +1 All Stats Text: Kappa’s favourite cucumber. Graffiti Petal Price: 450 Effect: +6 Strength Text: Sakura petal fouled by some idiot who disrespects Nature. Nekomimi Price: 450 Effect: +6 Agility Text: Very moe cat ears nyo~ Basics of Magic: Wind Price: 450 Effect: +6 Intelligence Text: One of the book’s from Patchouli’s library, it contains basics on applying wind skills. It’s not sure why this book is sold on Marisa’s store. Magicshroom Price: 205 Effect: +2 All Stats Text: A common species of mushroom found in The Forest of Magic. Supposedly a good luck charm. Paper Mask Price: 1000 Effect: +8 Strength Text: A mask made out of tissue. Wearing it makes you look tougher. Cat Claws Price: 1000 Effect: +8 Agility Text: Wearing these increases your finger dexterity nyo~ Lunar Landing Rocket Manual Price: 1000 Effect: +8 Intelligence Text: A popular book for Lunarians, Chang’E used this as train equipment once to fly towards the moon. Ice Cube Price: 2100 Effect: +8 All Stats Text: Once upon a storm, the founder of Ran Ran Ru invented this item, which revolutionizes beverages of this century.€ Hardware Shop (Rock House) Fruit Knife Price: 500 Effect: +8 Attack Tiny Scissors Price: 1200 Effect: +12 Attack Text: The legendary weapon used for clipping fingernails. Small Hammer Price: 1400 Effect: +18 Attack Text: This thing can really hurt your head. Little Screwdriver Price: 1600 Effect: +20 Attack Text: Screwing people is never a problem with a screwdriver in hand. Minute Spanner Price: 2400 Effect: +30 Attack Text: Very violent weapon. Back can be used to hit people while the front can be used to pick both holes of a person’s nose, a must for travellers. Silver Knife Price: 3600 Effect: +48 Attack Text: Favourite item used by vampire hunters, apples become very delicious when you use this knife to cut. Kourindou Garments (Kourin) Grand Dress Price: 250 Effect: +2 Armor and +50HP Text: Grandaunt’s dress, a.k.a Grand Dress. Sailor Uniform Price: 550 Effect: +4 Armor Text: An elegant sailor girl’s dress, finished with an extremely short mini-skirt for ease of battle! Swimsuit Price: 1400 Effect: +8 Armor Text: A swimsuit that looks thin but is powerful within. Bloomers Price: 650 Effect: +10% Magic Reduction Text: Wear this on your head and you will be fearless. ZUN’s Hat Price: 950 Effect: +4 Armor and +3HP Regeneration Text: A hat worn by ZUN-sama. Metallic Chest Protector Price: 300 Effect: 40% chance to block 30 damage. Text: The legendary metallic bra, it keeps your assets safe. Cafeteria (Mushroom) Portable Bento (700) Price: Auto Recipe: Dessert, Soft Drink Effect: +2HP Regeneration and +50%MP Regeneration. Each time nearby enemies cast a spell, you can collect 1 bento. Maximum 7 charges. Consume (Active): Instantly uses up all charges, immediately recovering (Charge*15) HP and MP. CD 17 seconds. Delicious Bento (859) Price: Auto Recipe: Portable Bento, Petit Cucumber x3 Effect: +2HP Regeneration and +50%MP Regeneration, +1 All Stats. Each time nearby enemies cast a spell, you can collect 1 bento. Maximum 7 charges. Consume (Active): Instantly uses up all charges, immediately recovering (Charge*20) HP and MP. CD 17 seconds. Luxurious Bento (1018) Price: Auto Recipe: Delicious Bento, Petit Cucumber x3 Effect: +2HP Regeneraion and +50%MP Regeneration, +2 All Stats. Each time nearby enemies cast a spell, you can collect 1 bento. Maximum 7 charges. Consume (Active): Instantly uses up all charges, immediately recovering (Charge*25) HP and MP. CD 17 seconds. Party Basket (1750) Price: Auto Recipe: Bun, Sake Effect: +8 Attack, +4HP Regeneration and +100%MP Regeneration. Text: A basket that is always used in Hakurei Shrine festivals, it contains a lot of food inside it. Magicshroom Kebab (560) Price: 205 Recipe: Saigyouji Branch, Magicshroom Effect: +2 Intelligence, +2 Agility and +5 Strength. Eat (Active) : Permanently increases 2 Strength. Disappears after usage. Magicshroom Soup (560) Price: 205 Recipe: Recipe of Oz, Magicshroom Effect: +2 Strength, +2 Agility and +5 Intelligence. Eat (Active) : Permanently increases 2 Intelligence. Disappears after usage. Magicshroom Pie (560) Price: 205 Recipe: Cat Mint, Magicshroom Effect: +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence and +5 Agility. Eat (Active) : Permanently increases 2 Agility. Disappears after usage. Heaven Peach (2505) Price: 1100 Recipe: Magicshroom, Candle Effect: +3 All Stats. M-Peach (Passive) : +15% Attack Speed for every 200 damage accumulated. Lasts 12 seconds. Banana (1190) Price: 385 Recipe: Magicshroom, Jinkela (Unused) Effect: +3 Agility and +8% Movement Speed. Lethal Weapons Dealer (Barrel) Internet Addiction Eliminator (4900) Price: 1200 Recipe: Little Screwdriver, Ice Cube Effect: +20 Attack and +10 All Stats. Freeze, You Require Aid! (Active): 180 Cast Range, drops Movement Speed to 0% for 2 seconds, recovers slowly. Also -60 Intelligence for 6 seconds, 26 seconds cooldown. Portable Donation Box (1700) Price: 1200 Recipe: Tengu Amulet Effect: +20% Attack Speed. Blackmail (Active): Immediately turn enemy units into points, 185MP, 80 seconds cooldown. Titanic Oar (2200) Price: 500 Recipe: Fruit Knife, Tiny Scissors Effect: +28 Attack. Critical Strike (Passive): Has a 15% chance to deal 150% damage. Lunarite (1850) Price: 350 Recipe: Tengu Amulet x3 Effect: +8 Attack and +35% Attack Speed. Inaba’s Medicinal Sceptre (2900) Price: 1150 Recipe: Small Hammer, Saigyouji Branch Effect: +30 Attack. Bash (Passive): Has a 15% chance to stun an enemy for 1 second. Bash does not stack with other similar effects. Suwako Nice Boat (5600) Price: 1000 Recipe: Minute Spanner, Titanic Oar Effect: +56 Attack. Critical Strike (Passive): Has 15% chance to deal 300% damage. Watermelon Sword (3800) Price: 600 Recipe: Little Screwdriver x2 Effect: +38 Attack. Corruption (Passive): -9 Armor when attacking enemies. Orb Effects do not stack Scarlet Devil Launcher (2700/3900/5100/6300/7500) Price: 1200 Recipe: Fruit Knife, Lunar Landing Probe Manual Upgradeable. 5 levels. Buy Recipe to upgrade. Effect: +9 Attack, +3/0/-3/-6/-9 Strength, +3/5/7/9/11 Agility and +12/15/18/21/24 Intelligence. Here, Eat This! (Active): Deals 320/440/560/680/800 damage on targeted enemy unit and stuns for 0.01/0.5/1/1.5/2 seconds. Range: 400/500/600/700/800 Spirit Cost: 250MP Cooldown: 48s Devil’s Milk Tooth of Chaos (5450) Price: Auto Recipe: Lunarite, Silver Knife Effect: +64 Attack and +35% Attack Speed. Rage (Active): 180% increased Attack Speed and 30% increased Movement Speed. However, the user takes 170% more damage. Last 7 seconds. 30 seconds cooldown. Inaba Illusion Weapon (5400) Price: 800 Recipe: Blessed Frog From an Ice Fairy, Lunarite x2 Effect: +32 Attack and +35% Attack Speed. Illusion (Passive): If equipped by a ranged girl, attacks become Red Bullet Multi-attacks that attacks 3 targets at a time. Orb Effects do not stack Magical Artifacts (Wisp) Myon Balloon (2250) Price: 600 Recipe: Sailor Dress, Swimsuit Effect: +15 Armor. Self-Possess (Active): Activates Spirit Guardian, +5 Armor. Enemies that attack the caster will be inflicted by Cold and decreases their Movement Speed by 50% for 5 seconds. Spirit Guardian lasts 12 seconds. 30MP cost, 25 seconds cooldown. Text: A balloon in the shape of Youmu's Myon. You will look like a real half-ghost when you put your ballon on. Hakurei Shrine Amulet (4900) Price: 1050 Recipe: Ice Cube, Party Basket Effect: +12 All Stats, +120%MP Regeneration and +5HP Regeneration. Miko’s Blessing (Passive): Effectively blocks an enemy’s spell that target the user every 20 seconds. Text: You will get the blessing after you have paid for it. Kitsune Exalt (2150) Price: 550 Recipe: Cat Mint, Nekomimi, Cat Claw Effect: +10 Attack and +20 Agility Zero Phasing (Active): Immediately +20% Movement Speed and ignores unit pathing when moving. Using skills/items ends the effect. Lasts 7 seconds, CD 14 seconds. Text: A talisman created by taking a hair from each of a tanuki's nine tails. It has saved a lot of lives. Magician’s Hat (2925) Price: 600 Recipe: Sake, Basics of Magic: Wind, Lunar Landing Rocket Manual Effect: +100%MP Regeneration and +16 Intelligence Cyclone (Active): 700 Range, tosses a unit into the air for 3.2 seconds, can be used 3 times. Recipe can be bought again if finished. Text: This fanshionable hat was once a hit in the old days, it can store quite a lot of things inside. Mini-Hakkero (4350) Price: Auto Recipe: Sake, Dr.Yagokoro Doll, Party Basket Effect: +30 Attack, +300%MP Regeneration and +8HP Regeneration Reactor Meltdown (Active): +5500%MP Regeneration after activation. Also +12% Movement Speed. Lasts 12 seconds. Manacost 5, 40 seconds cooldown. Spirit depletes to 0 after the item’s duration ends. Text: Stare in awe as 2% of this item’s power can burn down a mountain. Yatagarasu (1625) Price: Auto Recipe: Birdy, Soft Drink, Grand Dress Effect: +3 Armor and +280MP Radiation (Active): Instantly recovers 180MP to all units within 600 Radius, 25MP Cost, 90 seconds cooldown. Text: A legendary raven said to have the power to control energy. It currently lives in the Forest of Magic in Gensokyo after countless observations from humans. Dr. Yagokoro Doll (1725) Price: Auto Recipe: Basics of Magic: Wind, Soft Drink, Blessed Frog from an Ice Fairy Effect: +8 Attack, +8% Attack Speed, +6 Intelligence, +2HP Regeneration and +60%MP Regeneration. Text: A joint project from the Eientei Pharmacy inc. and Seven-Coloured Factory. It has healing properties that can keep it's owner healthy everyday. Substitution Doll (5175) Price: Auto Recipe: Dr. Yagokoro Doll x3 Effect: +24 Attack, +25% Attack Speed, +16 Intelligence, +5HP Regeneration and +150%MP Regeneration. Mirage (Active): Creates a copy at the user’s position while the user becomes invisible undetected. The copy does not deal damage but takes 15% less damage than the original. Text: One of Alice's prototype projects, a lot of effort has been used on the doll that is capable of swapping positions with it's owner with being detected by anyone. Heavily focused on the defensive, this doll's only flaw is that it does not have offensive powers. Summer Reitaisai Invitation (2778) Price: 10 Recipe: Party Basket, Luxurious Bento Effect: +2 Armor and +3 All Stats Party Aura (Passive): All allies within 600 Radius has extra 3HP Regeneration. Party (Active): Recovers 250HP and adds 3 Armor to all allies within 600 Radius. Text: Once you have this, you can invite your friends to join in the fun. Frozen Frog (5100) Price: Auto Recipe: Blessed Frog from an Ice Fairy, Ice Cubes x2 Effect: +16 Attack, +20% Attack Speed and +16 All Stats Frost Attack (Passive): All attacks inflict Cold on the opponent, -30% Attack Speed and -30% Movement Speed. Lasts 4 seconds. Orb Effects do not stack Text: A frog in a cube of ice? A masterpiece is born, wonderful. If there are any bugs and suggestions, don’t email me at icefr0g@gmail.com ZUN‘s Glasses (2600) Price: Auto Recipe: Sin Pouch, ZUN’s Hat Effect: +4 Armor, +7 Strength, +3HP Regeneration and +27% Magic Resistance Text: Wearing this makes you feel that ZUN is protecting you. Enter into a vivid world of danmaku with these. Transportation Store (Llama) Llama Doll (Red-Horned Triple Speed Type) (1700) Price: 700 Recipe: Tengu Amulet, Witch’s Broom Effect: +50 Movement Speed, +20% Attack Speed and +8 Strength. Llama Doll (Green-Browed Super Jump Type) (1600) Price: 600 Recipe: Tengu Amulet, Witch’s Broom Effect: +50 Movement Speed, +20% Attack Speed and +8 Agility. Llama Doll (Blue-Spectacled Gas Breath Type) (1550) Price: 550 Recipe: Tengu Amulet, Witch’s Broom Effect: +50 Movement Speed, +20% Attack Speed and +8 Intelligence. Llama Doll (Limited Edition Type) (3350) Price: 500 Recipe: Any Llama Doll, Two other Llama Doll recipes Effect: +65 Movement Speed, +25% Attack Speed and +10 All Stats. Rainbow Llama Doll (Active): +120 Movement Speed and +45% Attack Speed, -3% Max MP per second when activated. CD 35 seconds. Yakumo Sukima Generator (2300) Price: 1800 Recipe: Witch’s Broom Effect: +65 Movement Speed Gap (Active): Teleports to any allied unit on the map. 75MP Cost, 3 seconds channelling time, 65 seconds cooldown. Text: A very popular product manufactured by the Yakumo Corporation, it gives you the thrill of being spirited away. ⑨ Ball (900) Price: 700 Recipe: Witch’s Broom Effect: +40 Movement Speed ⑨ Sign "Perfect Barrier" (Active): +9 All stats, +99 damage, +9HP Regeneration, +99% Mana Regeneration, wait... how do I use this again? (ahem... Randomly blinks you to 600 distance, manacost 75, CD 26 seconds.) Text: The strongest ball, it's so perfect that nobody knows what it does. Kourindou (Larger Middle Shop) PAD (2275) Price: Auto Recipe: Gum, Bun, Metallic Chest Protector Effect: +200HP, +4HP Regeneration and a 65% chance to block 40 damage. Ibmbp’s Go Home and Get Married (5250) Price: 600 Recipe: Dr.Yagokoro Doll, Magician’s Hat Effect: +28 Attack, +28 Intelligence, +8 All Stats and +160%MP Regeneration. Taboo (Active): Hexes a target enemy girl into a cute Yukkuri, lasts 3 seconds. Range 800, CD 70 seconds. Newbie Detector β (5100) Price: Auto Recipe: Paper Mask, Cat Claws, Lunar Landing Rocket Manual, Ice Cube Effect: +19 All Stats. Join Us Or Else! (Active): Summons 3 Forum Moderators, Moderators have 475HP, 65-74 Attack, 4 Armor, 1.35 Attack Rate, 522 Movement Speed. Last 30 seconds. 60 seconds cooldown. Moderator Passives: New Member Dance (Passive): 300 Range True Sight. New Member Dance (Passive): 300 Range 12% Movement Speed Aura. New Moderator (Passive): Spawns a Moderator for every 5 attacks. The Breakdance (Passive): Stomps every 9 seconds. 300 Range 1 second stun. HJ’s BUG (3300) Price: Auto Recipe: Birdy, God’s Right Hand, Gum Effect: +360HP, +320MP, +1HP Regeneration and +10%MP Regeneration. Nice Girl Card (58) Price: 5 Recipe: Petit Cucumber Consumable Effect: You are a Good Girl (Active): Ditches the target, causing it to be under “Rejected Mode”, -30% Attack Speed and -30% Movement Speed. Lasts 5 seconds. Can only be used on girls. Dr. Jekyll (2150) Price: 550 Recipe: Saigyouji Branch, Graffiti Petal, Paper Mask Effect: -1 Armor, +135HP and +16 Strength I’m Dr. Jackal, not Jekyll! (Active): -30% Attack for all nearby units, provokes them. Lasts 6 seconds. 25 seconds cooldown. Tentacle (4200) Price: 3200 Recipe: Paper Mask Effect: +30 Strength *Cough* Teh Censorz… (Passive): Grants a 5% chance to summons a *censored* that *censored* the enemy. For 2 seconds. *Cough* Moar Censorz… (Active): Summons *censored* all around the user which proceed to *censored* the enemies for 9 seconds, 400 HP each, CD 20 seconds.. Yuri/Lily (1550) Price: 650 Recipe: Nekomimi,Graffiti Petal Effect: +6 Strength and +6 Agility Couple Bond (Active): Binds a target with a red magical thread, the target will always be pulled back if it exceeds 600 Range. Lasts 7 seconds. Range 400, 35 seconds cooldown. 3D Escapade (4350) Price: 650 Recipe: Sake x2,Ice Cube Effect: +20 Attack, +200%MP Regeneration and +8 All Stats Dimensional (Active): Turns a target Ethereal. (Ethereal units cannot attack and be attacked, but can cast spells and receive 44% more damage from spells and magic attacks). 450 Cast Range. 130MP Cost. Lasts 4 seconds. 24 seconds cooldown. Xiao Yushen’s Adamantine (5200) Price: 500 Recipe: HJ’s BUG, Swimsuit Effect: +5 Armor, +400HP and +450MP Tsundere (Active): Loses control and Immune to damage for 2.25 seconds. 150MP cost. 24 seconds cooldown. Concordia Price: 6999 Effect: +399 Attack Drops on Death Text: (Whisper: Crabs’ existence is eternal and unbreakable!) Kourindou New Branch (Smaller Middle Shop) Primaterator (4495) Price: 800 Recipe: Heaven Peach, Banana Effect: +7% Movement Speed, +5 Agility and 12% Evasion. Primaterator’s Anger (Passive): For every 200% damage accumulated, Attack Speed is increased by 20%. Lasts 12 seconds. Attack Speed is stackable up to 5 times. Sin Pouch (1650) Price: Auto Recipe: Paper Mask, Bloomers Effect: +7 Strength and +12% Magic Resistance Internet Addiction Eliminator (4900) Price: 1200 Recipe: Little Screwdriver, Ice Cube Effect: +20 Attack and +10 All Stats. Freeze, You Require Aid! (Active): 180 Cast Range, drops Movement Speed to 0% for 2 seconds, recovers slowly. Also -60 Intelligence for 6 seconds, manacost 75, 26 seconds cooldown. Green Dam Youth Escort (4000) Price: 1100 Recipe: Tiny Scissors, Sailor Uniform, Saigyouji Wood Branch, Paper Mask Effect: +15 Attack, +4 Armor and + 16 Strength. I Won’t Let You See, Pervert! (Active): Activates an Anti-Magic Shield which blocks all spells. Last 6 seconds, manacost 30, 35 seconds cooldown. Karakasa-in-The-Box (3506) Price: 200 Recipe: Petit Cucumber x2, Gum x2, Paper Mask Effect: +500 HP Surprise! Did it Work? (Active): Creates a Masochist Doll at the target location, the object is so surprisingly unusual (moe) that enemy girls will automatically attack it. Tacitus (6500) Price: 1500 Recipe: Paper Mask x5 Effect: +48 Strength You Can’t Kill the Messiah (Passive): Only once, the holder of this item can resurrect with full HP and MP. The Shrine God’s Soy Sauce Bottle Price : 800 and 20 Faith Recipe: Lunar Landing Rocket Manual Upgradable for 5 levels. Buy recipe to upgrade Effect: +10/15/20/25/30 Intelligence Soy Sauce! (Active): All allies within 600 Range will move at a fixed Movement Speed of 360/390/420/450/480 regardless of any other effects that affect Movement Speed. Last 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. 200MP Spirit Cost, 270 seconds cooldown. Text: We are here for the soy sauce! Categoría:Defence of the Shrines